Having A Childhood
by TheSouthLondonShaman
Summary: Naboo The Enigma has his life changed forever when a young child called Vince Noir enters it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naboo feels rubbish. He's not sure why, he just does.

"Bollo, what's wrong with me?"

"Naboo high?"

"No."

"Naboo tired?"

"No."

"Naboo going to work it out himself?"

"Shove off, Bollo." Bollo goes to leave, then turns back.

"Dennis downstairs."

"What does he want?"

"Bollo no know. Naboo talk to him. Tell him to leave."

"Ok." He stands up and trawls downstairs.

"What do you want, Dennis?"

"Good day to you too, Naboo."

"Dennis, I don't like you and you don't like me. Get to the point." He looks to the Head Shaman's side and does a double-take. "What is that?" Dennis frowns.

"He isn't an it, Naboo. He's a he." He gently pushes a small child forward. "This is Vincent."

Naboo takes a minute to properly look at the child. He's tiny, no more than 2 or 3 years old. He's too thin, even Naboo can see that. His hair is long and matted. Scars and bruises cover every piece of visible skin, and he looks terrified. Naboo swallows his emotion and keeps his face expressionless.

"And? What do you want me to do about it?"

"You are going to look after him."

"What? Dennis, I have no idea how to look after a child!"

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up."

"Can't someone else do it?" He pleads.

"No." Dennis replies in a tone that leaves no space for argument.

Naboo looks down at the child again. He hasn't spoken or even looked at Naboo since he arrived.

"Fine." Dennis grins.

"Good. Goodbye, then, Naboo." And with that, he leaves.

"Vince, wasn't it? Well, come on then." He says, then turns and walks upstairs, followed closely by the child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where are your things?" Naboo asks the child, who mumbles something in reply. "What?"

"I don't have any, sir." He whispers.

"What, none at all?" He shakes his head.

"Would you like a drink?" Naboo asks, leading the child to a chair.

"Yes please, sir." He whispers, nodding. Naboo disappears and returns a few moments later with two cups of sweet, milky tea. "Thank you, sir."

They sit for a minute or two, sipping silently.

"So, Vince, how old are you?" He asks, hoping to relieve the tension. The child looks startled.

"Four, sir." He murmurs.

"Four? I would have thought you were 2 or 3." Vince doesn't comment on this. "Bollo!" the shaman calls. Vince stands up when he sees the ape enter the room.

"What Naboo want?"

"This is Vince. He's going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future." Bollo looks towards the child.

"Hello Vince. I Bollo."

"Hello Mr Bollo, sir." Vince stutters.

"No mister or sir. Just Bollo."

"Yes Bollo." Vince is quivering a little less.

"And while we're on the subject," Naboo interjects. "I'm just Naboo. And you can sit down."  
"Yes Naboo." Vince replies, sitting.

"Vince is four." Naboo tells Bollo. The ape nods.

"Four is good age. When Bollo four, he live in jungle." Vince's eyes grow wide.

"Bollo, do not start telling stories about when you were young. Go and stir a cauldron, or something." The ape walks out of the room, huffing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You'll have to start school." Naboo muses quietly. "I'll have to find somewhere for you to sleep, too. Bollo!" The ape appears in the room.

"What Naboo want?"

"Do we still have that camp bed in the loft?"

"Bollo think so."

"Could you put it in my room?" Bollo looks quizzical but doesn't ask anything. Naboo turns back to Vince. "We'll get you a proper bed soon. This is only temporary." Vince nods.

"Bed up." Bollo grunts half an hour later.

"Thanks Bollo. Do you want to help me show Vince round?" Bollo, surprised at the unusual show of kindness, nods. Naboo gets up and leaves the room, followed by Vince and Bollo.

"This is the bathroom. That's the kitchen. You've been in the sitting room." Naboo stops outside a door. "This is my bedroom. You're going to be sleeping in here, Vince, ok?" The child nods. "What time is it, Bollo?"

"9 o'clock. Vince sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, Vince." He opens the door and leads the child inside. "You sleep over there." He says, pointing to the camp bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes Naboo." Vince says, climbing into the bed.

"Goodnight, Vince."

"Goodnight Naboo."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bollo, what am I going to do?"

"What Naboo mean?"

"About Vince! He needs clothes, and food, and I've got no idea how to look after him!" He puts his head in his hands. "Maybe I should just tell Dennis I can't handle it."

"No." Bollo says firmly. "Vince yours. You keep him."

"He's not mine. I don't know how to look after him! I've never even met a four year old!"

"Don't worry. Naboo learn."

"But what if I don't learn? What if I mess up?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

"Naboo try again."

"He's scared of me, Bollo. He hardly speaks to me. How can I look after him if he's scared of me?"

"He stop being scared soon."

"Oh, Bollo…I'll have to talk to him about his past. I'm dreading it. His eyes…they were so sad, so scared. Like they'd seen too much. Those eyes scare me Bollo."

"Vince have sad life. Naboo show him happy life."

"But how can I do that if he's terrified of me?"

"He not be scared long."

"I hope you're right, Bollo."

"of course Bollo right. Bollo always right." He smiles.

"Shut up, you great ape!" Naboo grins. "What time do four year olds wake up, Bollo?"

"Early."

"Before midday?"

"Yes." Naboo looks horrified.

"I'd better go to bed, then. Night, Bollo."

"Night Naboo. It be fine, Bollo promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Naboo…Naboo…Naboo!" The small shaman feels a familiar hand shaking his shoulder.

"Go away, Bollo."

"Naboo, Vince gone." Naboo jerks awake.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"He not in bed. I check sitting room, kitchen and bathroom, but he gone."

"He can't have disappeared into thin air. Keep looking, I'll be with you in a minute." Naboo reasons, masking his fear. Bollo leaves the room quickly.

"I am useless." Naboo moans, pulling on a robe. "I only met him last night, and he's already gone missing. I knew I couldn't do this."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Naboo hears a weak voice pleading and crying. He begins to hunt around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. Stopping by the small camp bed in the corner of the room, he bends down. What he sees almost breaks his heart.

Vince is curled up under the bed, sobbing. His eyes are tightly shut and his arms are wrapped around his too-thin body.

"Vince?" He says, quietly. The child's eyes snap open and they look at Naboo, terrified. He continues to cry, mumbling into his chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Vince, it's alright. No-one's going to hurt you. You're safe, I promise." The tiny child looks up at Naboo as though he's only just recognised him.

"N…Naboo?" He asks timidly, shaking. Naboo smiles warmly at him.

"That's right, Vince. Can you come out?" Vince gives a slight nod and shuffles out from under the bed.

"Good boy. Shall we go and tell Bollo you're safe?" Vince nods, following Naboo from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Found him, Bollo." The shaman calls. The ape runs over to them.

"Vince!" He cries, standing in front of the small child. "Bollo was so worried!" Vince hangs his head.

"Sorry Bollo." He whispers.

"You not need to be sorry. It not your fault."

"Bollo, could you get Vince some breakfast please?" Vince looks up at Naboo shock clear on his face. Bollo nods. Naboo crouches down so that he's on eye level with Vince. "Shall we go and eat?" Vince nods, speechless. Naboo walks through to the kitchen and sits down at the table. He notices Vince standing in the doorway, looking lost. "Come and sit down." The child walks slowly to a chair and sits down.

Bollo returns several minutes later with three bowls of cereal. He sits, then places one in front of Naboo and one in front of Vince. The child eats as though he's half-starved, and finishes the food in less than a minute.

Another bowl appears in front of him. He looks up. Naboo is watching him. "Eat." He says simply. Vince hesitates for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should obey. He gives in to instinct, and eats the bowl of cereal just as fast as the last one.

When he finishes, a full bowl appears in front of him once more. Looking up, he sees Bollo nod. This time, he doesn't hesitate, he just smiles gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Finished?" Vince nods and stands to clear the table. "Vince, what are you doing?" Naboo asks. The child pauses.

"Clearing up." He replies.

"Vince no clear up. Bollo clear up."

"Bollo's right, Vince. You don't have to work."

"Yes Naboo." Naboo smiles at him.

"Come on." Naboo says, heading towards the door. "Let's go and get you cleaned up." Vince looks confused. "You need a wash. We'll sort your hair out too, ok?" Vince nods and follows him through to the sitting room.

"Wait here." Naboo instructs. Walking back into the kitchen, he finds Bollo putting dishes away. "Bollo, run a bath, will you? Warm, bubbles, that sort of thing?" The ape nods. "Thanks." He walks back into the sitting room.

Naboo surveys the child, assessing him. "Nails first, I think." He says, producing a small pair of scissors. He tries to take Vince's hand, but Vince flinches at the touch. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to help." He says softly. "We're going to get you cleaned up, so you need to give me your hand. Then I can cut your nails." He takes Vince's hand. This time he doesn't flinch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bath ready." Bollo calls, poking his head around the door. Vince and Naboo had been sitting on the sofa, watching Peacock Dreams. But when Bollo spoke, Vince froze. Before anyone can speak, he's running. Naboo and Bollo exchange a glance, then run after him.

They find him curled up in a corner of the kitchen. "Vince…" Naboo begins softly. But Vince is running. Unfortunately for him, he runs straight into Bollo, who picks him up and holds the struggling child firmly. Hard enough to keep a hold on him, but not hard enough to hurt him.

When Vince finally stops fighting, Bollo puts him down.

"Now, what was all that about?" Naboo asks calmly.

"You promised…You promised you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you Vince. What makes you think that I would?" Naboo asks, puzzled.

"You were going to try and drown me!"

"Vince not understand. Naboo help, not hurt. Naboo make Vince clean. He not hurt Vince." Vince looks to Naboo.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Vince. Now, will you come and have a bath?" After a moment of careful consideration, he nods. Naboo smiles. "Come on, then." He says, leading the way into the bathroom. Vince stops to look back at Bollo.

"Vince no worry. Everything will be fine." Vince nods, then runs after Naboo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naboo is trying to convince Vince to let him remove his clothes so he can get into the bath. "Nothing bad will happen, Vince."

"You promise you won't be angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." Vince allows Naboo to prise the clothes away from his thin body. The shaman can hardly hold in his gasp.

Each one of Vince's ribs is clearly, and his whole body is covered in scars and bruises. Some look old, but others look brand new. His joints are sharp and angular, and he's filthy.

"Are you angry?" Asks a timid voice, pulling him from his thoughts.

"No, of course not! Do you need a hand getting in?" Vince shakes his head and climbs into the bath.

"S'warm." He comments.

"Is it too hot?" Naboo asks, panicked.

"No…s'nice." He murmurs happily. Naboo smiles as he sees Vince's body relax.

"Good. I need to talk to Bollo, but I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Yes 'Boo." Smiling at the name, Naboo steps outside the room, carrying Vince's clothes.

"Bollo!" He calls quietly.

"What Naboo want?"

"Take these. Throw them away, burn them, do what you want with them, just get rid of them. There's no way anyone can wear them." He hands Bollo the clothes. "Bring one of my spare robes when you're done, yeah?" The ape nods. "Thanks, Bollo."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You get to work with these" Naboo says, handing Vince various soaps and flannels. "and I'll sort your hair out. It won't hurt at all." Vince looks doubtful. "I'll be using the Naboo Miracle range, so I can guarantee that it won't cause any pain."

"You have a range of hair products?"

"Yeah. Shampoo, conditioner, gel, wax, the lot."

"That's cool." Vince says, then begins to wash his body with the flannels.

As Naboo washes Vince's hair, he tells him a Xooberonian fairy tale. "Once upon a time, on a planet called Xooberon…"

As Naboo tells the story, Vince's mind wanders. He thinks about Naboo and Bollo. He's beginning to trust them, which is strange, He doesn't normally trust anyone, especially people he's just met. But there's something special about them. He can feel it.

"And Chassodan, the rabbit from Xooberon, lived happily ever after." Naboo finishes telling the story just as he finishes washing Vince's hair. "Done. Are you alright getting out?" Vince nods and steps out of the bath into a warm, fluffy towel Naboo is holding out.

When he's dry, Naboo hands Vince one of his now shrunken robes and helps him put it on. "You look very handsome." Naboo proclaims. "Come on, we're going out."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Right, we've got clothes, shoes, underwear, food and pyjamas; the bed should arrive tomorrow. Is that everything?" Naboo asks when they finally finish shopping.

"Bollo think so." The ape nods.

"Great, lets go home. Who knew shopping could be so exhausting?" They begin to walk. When Bollo sees Vince lagging, he simply lifts the small hild up and carries him.

When they return, Dennis is standing in the sitting room, waiting for them.

"Good day." He says, nodding to them.

"Dennis, this is probably classed as breaking and entering." Naboo sighs, exasperated.

"I only came to check on Vincent." The head shaman says defensively.

"Vince." Naboo and Bollo say quickly, almost in unison. Dennis looks a little startled, but quickly recovers.

"Naboo, might I have a word?" Dennis asks. Naboo crouches down so that he's on eye-level with Vince.

"Do you want to go and help Bollo put the shopping away while I talk to Dennis?" Vince nods and runs into the kitchen to find the ape.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"I was going to do it tonight, but them you broke in."

"Sorry. Nothing actually broken, though."

"Dennis."

"Yes, Naboo?"

"Please leave."

"Very well. Goodbye Naboo."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What Dennis want?" Bollo asks when Naboo appears in the kitchen.

"I'll tell you later."

"Did I do something bad?" Vince asks quietly.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"When grown-ups talk alone it's always something bad. Bad things are because of me."

"Vince, bad things are not your fault."

"Naboo right. Bad things happen. They not your fault." Vince looks as though he wants to argue, but doesn't.

"Vince go into sitting room."

"Yes Bollo." Vince says obediently, leaving the room. When he's gone, the ape turns to Naboo.

"So what Dennis want?" He asks. Naboo sighs.

"He wants me to talk to Vince. Soon."

"Naboo have to."

"I don't know if he's ready."

"He need to talk. You need to hear."

"But Bollo…" Naboo says, almost whining.

"No." Bollo interrupts, speaking firmly. "Naboo going to talk to Vince."

"You're my familiar! I'm your master! Why are you telling me what to do?"

"Naboo know he have to talk to Vince. That why he listen."

"I can't, Bollo." Naboo sighs again.

"Naboo can."

"Ok. I should do it soon."

"Naboo do it tomorrow. Vince need sleep."

"Bollo, it's only half eight!"

"Vince four."

"Oh yeah."

"Naboo put him to bed."

"Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Vince…" Naboo begins the next day. The tiny child flinches away at the sound of his voice. "Vince, I need to talk to you." Vince looks up at him, terror clear in his face.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He mumbles over and over, beginning to cry. Huge, great sobs that shake his body.

"Vince…" Naboo crouches down and moves slowly towards him. "Vince, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" The child continues, not appearing to hear Naboo.

"Shh…you're safe. It's alright. It's all alright." He says in a low, soft voice, stroking Vince's hair and holding him close. When he stops crying, Naboo holds him away. "Now. What was all that about?"

"I'm sorry, 'Boo." Vince says, head hung.

"No. You don't need to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But…" Vince trails off, as though he's scared to speak.

"But what?"

"You said you needed to talk to me. That means I've done something bad. I didn't mean to, I promise, I'm sorry!" He begins to cry again. Naboo sighs and pulls him close.

"Shh…Vince, you've done nothing wrong. I just want to talk. Calm down." When Vince does so, he releases him. "Now, I need you to stay here. I'll be back soon. I just need to go and speak to Bollo."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I can't do this."

"Naboo can."

"I can't. I spoke one sentence to him and he broke down!"

"Be patient. Vince talk. Naboo will see."

"Can't you do it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It have to be Naboo."

"Bollo…"

"No. It have to be Naboo."

"But Bollo, I can't!"

"You can. You have to."

"He might break down again. What do I do then?"

"Naboo be patient. Naboo listen. Bollo not saying it won't happen, but he saying it all be ok in the end." Naboo looks up at him.

"Where would I be without you?" Bollo smiles.

"Go talk to him. Remember, everything be ok in the end."

"I will." With that, Naboo leaves, preparing himself for the conversation he knows he can't avoid.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Vince, I need to talk to you-just talk, ok?" Vince nods, still looking slightly afraid. Naboo moves over to the sofa and sits down next to him. "I need to talk to you about what happened. Before me and Bollo, or Dennis." Vince shrinks away, mumbling something Naboo can't hear. "What was that?" The tiny child answers with one almost silent word.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Not allowed." He whispers.

"Who told you that?" But the only response Vince gives is a shake of his head. "Whoever told you that was wrong, Vince. You can tell me."

"No. I deserved it, it was my fault!" Vince says, his voice growing louder.

"No it wasn't, Vince. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I was bad, I deserved it!" Vince is screaming now.

"Vince, it was not your fault. Whatever happened, it was not your fault."

"It was!"

"Vince, you're four. It couldn't have been your fault."

"It was. They said it was!"

"Who said? You can tell me, Vince." But he's hysterical, and Naboo can see that he won't get anywhere. He pulls the tiny child into a hug. "Oh, Vince…"

They sit for a while, Vince becoming calmer. "Who was it, Vince?" Naboo hears him mumble something into his chest. "What was that?"

"The bad people."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What?" Naboo can hardly believe the small child has spoken.

"It was the bad people."

"What did they do, Vince?" He asks urgently.

"Hurt me."

"Was that why you thought we were trying to drown you?" Vince nods. "What else did they do?"

"Hit me."

"Why were you so surprised when we gave you food?"

"Not allowed to eat."

"Why not?"

"I'm bad. I don't get food when I'm bad."

"Where did you live?"

"Inside." Naboo didn't expect that. If that's Vince's answer, something's wrong.

"Are you telling the truth, Vince?"

"Sort of. I did live mostly inside. They put it outside sometimes, though. When I was bad."

"What?"

"They put it outside when I was bad."

"What was it? What did they put outside?"

"The cage." Naboo was horrified.

"The cage?" He manages to say. Vince nods. "What…what was it for?"  
"Staying in."

"You stayed in it?" He nods again. "For how long?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Were you ever allowed out?"

"Sometimes."

"When they let you out, is that when they hurt you?" Another nod. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Cage was safe. They can't hurt you when you're in the cage."

"I'm very proud of you, Vince. I know this must have been hard for you." He hugs the tiny child. "Now." He says, looking down an Vince and smiling. "Shall we go and see Bollo?" Vince nods happily, returning the smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Bollo!" Naboo calls as he and Vince walk into the kitchen. "Can I have a cup of tea, please?" Bollo grunts and walks over to the kettle. A few minutes later, he sits down, handing Naboo a cup. They sit in silence for a few minutes, then Bollo speaks.

"Dennis want to see you."

"What? Why?" Naboo almost yelps.

"He no say. He just say he be round later."

"Oh, sh…" Naboo begins to say, but Bollo glares at him. "Sorry."

"Vince remember who Dennis is?" The small child nods.

"He's strange."

"What Vince mean?"

"He's just…strange."

"Did he do anything to you?" Naboo asks, suddenly alert.

"No. But he's funny. Like he can't be happy or sad." Naboo looks at him, then turns to Bollo.

"Did he say what time?"

"No. He just say later."

"Will you keep an eye on Vince while I talk to him?" Bollo nods.

Someone knocks at the door. "That'll be him." Naboo says, standing up.

"Naboo be polite."

"I'm not making any promises."

"Naboo…" Bollo begins, but the tiny shaman is already gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Good day, Naboo." Dennis says, nodding slightly.

"Why are you here?"

"To speak to you about Vincent."

"What about him?"

"As you were so reluctant to take him in, I have been doing my best to find him alternative accommodation. I have found somewhere, and am willing to take him now."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You aren't taking him anywhere."

"Naboo, you cannot have grown fond of the child?"

"I have." Naboo says, becoming more and more angry.

"You barely know him."

"Du dungi ri nem-tor t'nash-veh sa-fu."

"Naboo, please desist. You know full well that I cannot speak Xooberonian. I will take Vince."

"No."

"What is the alternative?"

"I am going to keep him."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, Naboo?"

"Yes."

"Are you capable?"

"Yes."

"What about Bollo?"

"He understands and is capable."

"He's a monkey."

"A gorilla is an ape. Bollo is a good parent. He and Vince get on very well."

"Is he safe?"

"Of course he is!"

"Very well, Naboo. I will check up on him from time to time. The Board offers our full support."

"Thank you."

"Good day, Naboo." And, with that, he leaves.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Du dungi ri nem-tor t'nash-veh sa-fu?" Turning around, Naboo sees Bollo standing in the doorway.

"You will not take my son." The shaman translates, speaking softly. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Great."

"Vince?" He calls.

"'Boo?"

"Where are you?"

"Here." The small child says, appearing in front of him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Have I done something bad?"

"No, I have to ask you something." He takes a crouches down and looks Vince in the eye. "How would you feel about staying with me and Bollo? Forever?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It's ok if you don't, we'll understand, but…"

"Yes." Vince interrupts. Please, 'Boo, Yes."

"Thank you, Vince. Thank you so, so much." He smothers the child in an enormous hug. Releasing him, he smiles. "Brilliant. Now, shall we see if we can convince Bollo to make us some lunch?" Vince nods happily. He hoists the beaming child onto his shoulders and carries him through to the kitchen, where Bollo is waiting.

"Bollo…" Naboo wheedles.

"No."

"But you don't know what I'm going to say!"

"Naboo use that voice when he want something. Bollo say no."

"Please, Bollo?"

"No."

"Please?"

"What Naboo want?"

"Can we have lunch?"

"Alright. But Naboo have to cook tonight."

"Thanks Bollo, you're a diamond!" The ape just grunts and gets to work.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Several days later, Vince overhears Naboo having a heated argument.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" The small child flinches at the raised voices. He and Naboo were alone in the house, Bollo had gone shopping. Without either of them, he's alone and frightened. "Out!" Naboo sounds flustered. He's obviously losing the fight. "Get out!" Vince sees Naboo standing behind a figure in the doorway.

He's tall and strangely dressed. All in black, with lots of feathers, a hat, and a beard. He looks Vince up and down, studying him. Judging him. Vince looks back, terrified, as he slowly backs away.

"So it's true! Naboolio Randolph Ropperty Popperty The Enigma has a child!"

"Yes, I have, now get out." But the tall man does no such thing. Instead, he walks over to Vince, who continues to back away.

"Hello. What's your name, then?" Vince only shakes his head in response, unable to speak. "Go on. I don't bite. What's your name?"

"V…Vince, sir."

"Sir? How polite. You've got him well trained, Naboo."

"Leave him alone."

"I won't hurt him."

"Leave him alone."

"The Board offered our support. I am a member of The Board. I have come to give my support."

"Get away from him. I don't need your support."

"I only want to help, Naboo."

"I don't need your help. Get out."

"Why? I won't hurt him, I won't hurt you. I only want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"He's interesting. I want to talk to him. Go on, Naboo. It won't hurt."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What do you want to know? I'm not promising I'll answer."

"Who is he? How old is he? Where did he come from? Why do you have him? Why haven't you gotten rid of him yet?"

"His name's Vince. He's four. He came from Dennis. I have him because Dennis gave him to me. I haven't gotten rid of him because I'm keeping him."

"You're keeping him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"Can I talk to him, rather than you?"

"Why?"

"Because it's impolite to talk about people, but not to them."

"Nice try. Why do you really want to talk to him?"

"Dennis told me to. You'll get visits from the rest of the shamen soon enough. I'm just the first. Now, can I talk to him?" Naboo turns to Vince.

"Are you ok with talking to him?" He asks. Vince nods. "Are you sure, Vince?" Vince nods again. "If anything happens, or he does anything to you, you tell me. If you want him to go away, or you want to stop talking to him, just shout. You don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to, okay?" Another nod. Naboo turns away from Vince and looks at the man.

"You've got five minutes. If you do anything to him, anything at all, I will kill you in the most horrifyingly painful way possible. Understand?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"My name's Saboo. I'm a shaman, like Naboo." Vince doesn't respond. "Don't look so worried. I just want to talk to you." When Vince's body doesn't relax, he sighs. "I'm not going to hurt you." Vince's disbelief is obvious. So is his fear. "You're safe. I won't do anything to you. I don't know why you're scared of me, but you don't need to be." Seeing that he's getting nowhere, Saboo decides to try a different approach. "I'm from a planet called Xooberon. I'm 456 years old. I did quite well in school and enjoyed it. When I was older I took a languages course as well as a spells and potions course. I now work for The Board. You met Dennis, didn't you?" Vince nods.

"He's strange."

"What do you mean?"

"He looks funny. Like he can't be happy or sad."

"He does, doesn't he? Naboo used to be like that. He's changed so much since he met you." Vince bows his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. He flinches away, obviously expecting to be hurt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He whisper it, over and over.

"Vince, calm down. It's fine. I won't hurt you." Vince continues to whisper. He pulls the child close, hugging him. Moments later, Naboo walks in.

"Your five minut…" He begins, but Saboo holds up a hand to stop him. The tiny shaman falls quiet. And, very soon, so does Vince.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"You took languages?" Naboo asks later, when they're all sitting drinking tea.

"Yes."

"Which languages?"

"Xooberonian, Gujarati, and Latin."

"Latin?"

"It helped with the spells and potions course."

"Go on, then."

"Languages or spells and potions?"

"Either."

"Rosea Capillus." Saboo says, and Naboo's sleek black hair turns bright pink. He doesn't notice, but the others laugh.

"What? What did you do?" But neither of them answer. The door opens and Bollo walks in, carrying several bulging bags of shopping.

"Why Naboo hair pink?"

"You turned my hair pink? Saboo, I swear I'll kill you one of these days. Turn it back!"

"Hmm…maybe."

"Now, Saboo!"

"Fine." He huffs. "Retexamus Praecedenti Incantatum." He says, and Naboo's black locks return.

"Why Saboo here?"

"We'll be getting visits from all of the Board members. About Vince. Dennis' orders."

"Dennis ballbag."

"Bollo!"

"What?"

"Don't say things like that in front of Vince!"

"Why not? It true. Dennis ballbag."

"Bollo, he's four! He shouldn't be hearing language like that!" Bollo just grunts. Naboo shakes his head.

"I'd better be off."

"Ok then."

"Call on me whenever you need a favour. Babysitting, or, well, anything really."

"Thanks, Saboo. I might take you up on that."

"Please do. I'll see you soon, then. Bye!" He gives a little wave as he walks out of the door. Vince and Naboo wave back.

"I can't believe he turned my hair pink."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I think that's all of them now." Naboo says a few weeks later, after the shamen had stopped visiting. "Sorry about Tony. He's always like that. There's no real reason, he's just a.." Naboo sounds as though he's about to say something extremely unkind, but stops himself just in time. "He's odd. They all are."

"What Naboo do about Vince's school?" Bollo asks later that evening when Vince is asleep.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, actually. We should get him enrolled in the school down the road."

"What else?"

"What do you mean, what else?"

"Naboo have idea, Bollo can tell."

"I think he should learn some other stuff to. I reckon Saboo, Dennis and I could teach him. Saboo took a few courses. Languages and spells and potions. Dennis probably has some qualifications. I want him properly educated, and I don't think I'd trust anyone else with him."

"So why Naboo not just home-school him?"

"He has to meet people, and make friends. I don't want him to end up all…withdrawn."

"Ok." They sit in silence for several minutes. "What Naboo teach?"

"Oh, this and that. Anything and everything. I'll go down to the school tomorrow and enrol him."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"The summer holidays are just about to start, so he's starting next term." Naboo tells Bollo the next day. "I want to start his lessons with Dennis, Saboo and I soon, though. Maybe in a week or two. I need to speak to Dennis first, to find out what he can teach. I need to talk to Vince too. I'll have to explain everything. I might as well do it now." With that, he walks out of the room to find the small child.

"Naboo…" Bollo calls, but the shaman is already gone.

"Vince? Where are you? Vince?" Naboo calls, beginning to worry. "Vince? Vince, where are you?" He starts to search the room, panicking more each second. "Vince?" Naboo runs hundreds of possible scenarios through his mind, each one worse than the last. He shakes his head, trying to think rationally. Where would he be? Where would he…oh. Last time Vince was scared, he hid. Under the bed. "Oh, Vince…" He sighs quietly. Crouching down, he looks under the bed.

Vince is there, curled up in a ball, crying silently.

"Vince…Vince, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Vince shakes his head. "What happened?" But Vince can't speak. Naboo pulls him out from under the bed and hugs him close, waiting for him to calm down.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Vince, what happened?"

"I was bad."

"What did you do?" But Vince just shakes his head and begins to back away. "Vince, nothing's going to happen to you. What did you do?"

"I made a mess."

"What do you mean? Did you spill something?" Vince shakes his head.

"Sick." He whispers, head bowed.

"Oh, Vince. That's not bad. It's not your fault. Why would you think that was bad?"

"No making a mess. It's a rule."

"A rules? What do you mean?"

"One of their rules."

"The bad people?" Vince nods.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Vince, listen to me." Naboo says, taking hold of the child's thin, bony shoulders. "You won't get into trouble for doing something that's not your fault. I promise. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Right. I need to talk to Bollo, but I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" Vince nods. "Good."

"What happened?" He asks as soon as he sees Bollo.

"Vince sick. Then he run away and hide. Bollo just finish cleaning up when Naboo come back."

"And you didn't think to look for him?"

"Bollo going to look for him after he clean up sick."

"Bollo…" Naboo sighs. "Just look first next time, ok?" Bollo nods. "I have to go back to Vince. I didn't get a chance to talk to him." With that, he leaves.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"We need to talk about school." Naboo said when he found Vince again.

"School?"

"Yes, school."

"What's school?"

"What do you mea…Oh, I'm an idiot." Naboo says, realisation dawning. Of course. Vince would have no idea what school was. Why would he? The shaman struggled to explain in a way Vince would understand. "School is where you go to learn things and make friends. You'll enjoy it."

"Oh."

"You'll be starting school in about six weeks, but Saboo, Dennis and I are going to be teaching you some extra stuff. That'll start in about two weeks. Ok?" Vince nods.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that we learned when we were at school. Languages and things." Vince nods again, apparently satisfied with this answer. "You'll have a great time. You'll make loads of friends." The small child looks doubtful.

"What if they don't like me?" He almost whispers.

"Why wouldn't they like you? Of course they'll like you!"

"But what if they don't?"

"They will. I promise. Now, I need to go and talk to Dennis. Do you want to come?" Vince nods, his smile returning.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Are you alright?" Naboo asks. Vince nods, looking queasy. "Sorry. I forgot that you'd never been on a magic carpet before. It makes you feel a bit funny for a while. One of the shamen should have a potion to make you feel better. Shall we go and find them?" Vince nods again and takes Naboo's offered hand.

"Greetings, Naboo." Dennis says when they reach the forest clearing.

"Hello, Dennis."

"Hello, Vince."

"Hello." Vince says in a small voice.

"What brings you here today?"

"We need to talk to you and Saboo."

"Very well." Dennis nods, and the shamen exit, leaving Saboo and Dennis facing Naboo and Vince. "What do you wish to speak with us about?"

"Several things. But, first-Saboo, do you have a travel sickness potion on hand? The journey here was Vince's first carpet ride." Saboo reaches into one of his robe pockets and pulls out two small vials. Naboo looks at him questioningly.

"The green one's for the travel sickness. The blue one will take the taste away." He hands the first of the two vials to Vince, who quickly drinks it. Saboo hands him the second vial, which the small child takes gratefully.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'm sorry it tasted so horrible. There are very few potions that taste pleasant."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Speaking of potions." Naboo begins.

"No, I won't refill your potions cupboard. Learn to make them yourself." Saboo interrupts.

"I don't want any potions. Well, I do, but that's not what I want to talk to you about now. We'll discuss that later."

"What do you want to talk to me about now?"

"You took a some courses after you finished school, didn't you?"

"Yes. Languages and spells and potions. Why?"

"Can you teach?"

"Languages and spells and potions? Yes, why?"

"Vince starts school soon, in about a month and a half, but I want him to learn some extra stuff. I was wondering whether or not you would be willing to teach him languages, spells and potions. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Saboo shouts, suddenly childlike. He notices Dennis looking at him, and regains his composure. "Yes, Naboo, I would be delighted."

"Brilliant!" Naboo smiles at him.

"Why was I needed here, Naboo?"

"I was wondering whether you were also willing and qualified to teach Vince?"

"I am both willing and qualified."

"Qualified in what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Music."

"You're qualified to teach music? You?"

"And subjects that are linked."

"Wow." Saboo says, almost speechless.

"Thank you Dennis. I'll be in touch with both of you about dates and times. We'd better be getting back. Goodbye, Dennis, Saboo."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Naboo."

"Bye." Vince says with a small smile.

"Goodbye, Vince."

"Bye, Vince. See you soon." Saboo says, smiling back.

"You're qualified to teach music?" Naboo hears him ask as they walk away.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"What Naboo do when he young?"

"I don't really remember. Anyway, human children are different to Xooberonian shaman children. What do they do?"

"They play. Naboo remember playing?"

"I never really played."

"Why not?"

"We weren't expected to."

"Naboo never played?"

"No. It's not that we weren't allowed, it was just that no one ever did. We never felt the need to." Bollo looked at him oddly for a moment before speaking again.

"Human children play. It healthy. Makes them happy. Vince should play. Naboo take him to park."

"A park?"

"Yes. Children play in parks."

"Is there a park near here?"

"Just down road."

"I never knew that. I'll take him in the morning."

"If weather nice, Naboo take picnic."

"Ok."

"Bollo pack bag."

"Thanks, Bollo. How do you know all this stuff?"

"When Bollo growing up in jungle, he learn about parenting from other animals."

"Why did you never have any children of your own?"

"Bollo never meet anyone."

"Haven't you ever wanted to?"

"Not really. Bollo no think he ever want children until Vince."

"I know. I felt exactly the same way. He's a good kid."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The sun shines brilliantly down on Naboo and Vince as they relax in the park, stretched out on a tartan picnic blanket. A shadow falls over them, suddenly blocking the bright rays. Naboo looks up irritably, ready to berate whoever is the cause of their darkness.

"Will you please move?"

"Hello to you too."

"What?" Naboo blinks, refocusing. "Oh. Hello, Saboo."

"I didn't expect to see you here." The taller shaman says, sitting down next to them.

"I didn't expect to see you either."

"I come here occasionally to study the plants and wildlife."

"In other words, to look at the flowers and feed the ducks?" Saboo chooses not to reply.

"Why are you here?" He says, quickly changing the subject.

"It's something to do."

"Why here?"

"It's close to home and there's space for Vince to play."

"I thought Xooberonian children didn't play?"

"He's not Xooberonian."

"You're not raising him the way you were raised?"

"No." Saboo doesn't respond, instead turning to face Vince.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm very well. Are you having a good day?" Vince nods happily. "Glad to hear it."

"How are the rest of the shamen?"

"Tony is being an idiot, Kirk appears to be in another dimension most of the time and Dennis has no idea what he's doing. So, all in all, the same as usual."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"This" Saboo points to a plant as they wander around the park "is Plantago major, more commonly known as the Broadleaf plant. It's edible and high in calcium and vitamins A, C, and K. The young, tender leaves can be eaten raw, and the older, stringier leaves can be boiled in stews and eaten."

"Saboo, stop encouraging him to eat leaves."

"They're good for him!"

"I don't want him eating leaves."

"That's not what you'll say when you're trying to get him to eat his vegetables in a few years." Saboo retorts. Naboo sticks his tongue out at him. Saboo just shakes his head. "This" he continues, pointing to another plant "is Bellis perennis. The young leaves can be cooked or eaten raw in salads. The buds and petals can be eaten raw in sandwiches, soups and salads. The flower is also used as a tea and as a vitamin supplement. Bellis is Latin for pretty and perennis is Latin for everlasting ." Vince watches, enthralled, hanging on to Saboo's every word.

"How do you know all this?"

"Potions. You use a lot of plants, and you need to know the names and properties of them all."

"You've memorised the names and properties of every plant you use?" Naboo exclaims.

"Yes."

"That's amazing!"

"I am amazing, remember?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"You need to be incredibly alert when making potions. The slightest error can cause the most dreadful consequences. You must promise me you will be exceedingly careful. Do you promise?" Vince nods. "Excellent. We'll just be researching a potion for today. It's called Sanguine Restauratio, which is Latin for blood restoration. As you probably guessed, it restores blood, which can be very useful if you're ever injured. Blood loss can be very dangerous, so it's a handy potion to have around. Do you have any questions?"

"What's in it?" Vince asks quietly, as though he's afraid to speak.

"Ten finely ground Lablab purpureus, a species of bean in the Fabaceae family, five finely ground Sterculia quadrifid seeds, the juice of three Jotsaberries, twenty grams of Mulctam sacchari and fifty millilitres of Aquam."

"Have you finished?" Naboo calls from the kitchen.

"Almost." Saboo calls back, then turns to Vince. "I don't expect you to remember or understand all of this, but it'll help, okay?" Vince nods.

"Do you want tea?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"It's not. Milk, no sugar, isn't it?" Saboo nods.

"Thank you." Naboo returns minutes later with the tea and sets it down on the table.

"How did it go?"

"It went well." Saboo answers.

"What did you learn about?"

"A potion that restores blood."

"Can you remember anything about it?"

"It's called Sanguine Resta…Restaur… Restauratio."

"That's brilliant, Vince." He turns back to Saboo. "How was he?"

"He was excellent."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Vince, can I talk to you?" Naboo asks a few days later. He's dreading this, but it has to be done. The small child looks up at him, obviously scared.

"Have I been bad?"

"No, you haven't." Vince relaxes, obviously relieved. "I need to talk to you about the bad people." The small child tenses up again and begins to shake his head. "I need to know, Vince. I need to know what they did."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't. They said I'd get into trouble if I ever told anyone."

"You won't get into trouble, Vince."

"I will!"

"They can't hurt you now, I promise. They'll never hurt you again." The shaman pulls him into a hug and rubs comforting circles onto his back until he stops sobbing. "I need to know what they did to you."

"Hurt me. Made me do chores."

"What kind of chores?"

"Cooking and cleaning, mostly."

"How much?"

"All of it."

"All of it?" The small child nods. Naboo struggles to maintain his calm mask. "What did they do to hurt you?"

"Hit me with things and kicked me."

"Anything else?"

"Burned me."

"Burned you?" He nods.

"When I burned their food they burned me."

"You said they hit you with things." He nods again. "What did they hit you with?"

"Anything they had."

"You know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Naboo pulls Vince into a hug so the small child can't see his tears.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"'Boo, what's that?" Vince asks, pointing.

"It's a record player."

"What's that noise it's making?"

"It's not noise, it's music." The shaman chuckles.

"Music." Vince repeats, trying out the new word. Naboo smiles at him.

"It's by a man called David Bowie."

"David Bowie?"

"Yes. This album's called Hunky Dory." Vince wrinkles his nose.

"It sounds funny."

"Good funny or bad funny?"

"Good funny."

"Have you heard music before?" Vince shakes his head. Naboo is outraged. How could anyone deny a child music? He takes a deep breath and calms himself. "What do you think of it?" He asks cheerily.

"It's good. It's like magic!"

"Do you like this song?" Vince wrinkles his nose again. Naboo can't help thinking hoe unbelievably cute he looks when he does that.

"It's good. The words are funny. Good funny. It sounds..." He struggles to find the right words. "…just right."

"I'm sure Mr Bowie would be very glad to know you approve." The shaman says, holding back a laugh. "I've got some more of his records that you can listen to if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Vince runs towards the little shaman and hugs him suddenly, almost knocking him over. "Thank you, 'Boo."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Vince only go down road."

"But what if something happens to him? What if he gets hurt?"

"Naboo, Vince going to school. He not get hurt. Nothing happen to him."

"But what if something does?"

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

"It won't. He go to school, make friends, and be happy. Nothing bad happen to him."

"You're probably right."

"Is he excited?"

"Yeah. I think he's a bit nervous, too, though."

"That normal."

"I hope he enjoys it."

"He will. He have fun."

"He was asking about music again today. He loves it, especially Bowie."

"Vince be glam rocker when he grow up."

"You're probably right. I've never seen a four year old with such a good memory for lyrics. He's already singing along to most of the songs on my records. I think he's got Space Oddity word perfect."

"He very clever."

"I wonder how he'll do in school."

"He do brilliantly."

"Do you think he'll make many friends?"

"He make lots of friends."

"I hope you're right."

"Bollo tell you before, he always right."

"You're a big headed ape, that's what you are."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes, 'Boo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, 'Boo."

"Okay. Be good."

"I will, 'Boo."

"Be polite to people."

"I will, 'Boo."

"Do as you're told."

"I will, 'Boo."

"Okay. I'll see you later on today."

"Okay. Bye 'Boo." The shaman bends down and engulfs the small child in a massive hug.

"Goodbye, Vince." The small child turns and runs towards a crowd of noisy children on the school yard. "Have a good day!" Naboo calls after him.

"I will!" He calls back, grinning.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The small child shudders to a halt about half a metre from the group of children, suddenly nervous. He stands awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Should he try to talk to them? Should he wait for one of them to talk to him?

He doesn't have to think about it for long. Two of the children notice him, both boys of his own age. They advance on him, grinning.

"Who're you?" They say with a sneer.

"My name's V…V…Vincent. " He stutters, all of his excitement gone, replaced with terror.

"V…V…Vincent?" They ask, imitating his fearful stammer. "What sort of a name is that?" When he doesn't reply, they laugh.

"We'll have some fun with this one." The shorter one says, turning to his companion. They walk up to him until Vince's nose is almost touching the taller child's chest.

"You're little, aren't you?" They push him roughly, almost knocking him over. "You're tiny!" They push him again, making him stumble and fall. They stand over his weak, defenceless form, laughing.

"Leave him alone." Vince sees them turn away and breathes a sigh of relief.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Get off him." His attackers walk towards whoever it was that saved him.

"Why should we?" Vince stands up, tripping slightly. He sees the two boys walk towards his defender.

"Leave him alone."

"What're you going to do about it?" The two children are less aggressive now, and at least a little scared.

"Do you really want to find out?" Vince says menacingly.

"Come on. They're not worth it." The shorter one says, and they walk away.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Thank you." Vince says shyly, looking up at his saviour in admiration.

"It was nothing." He replies, blushing slightly.

"It wasn't nothing! You saved me!"

"You needed help, I couldn't leave you." They regard each other for a moment. Vince's knight in school uniform is an awkward boy, who looks tall for his age. His hair is light brown, and so fine it's almost non-existent.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Vince. Who are you?"

"My name's Howard. Howard Moon. Don't you have a last name?"

"I don't know." Vince says, and the conversation ends. A few minutes later, the bell rings and children begin to walk towards the school.

"Come on. We'll be late." Howard says, and he and Vince run inside.

When they reach the school, they're greeted by a smiling woman.

"Hello." She beams. "You must be Vincent." Vince nods shyly. "My name's Miss King. I'll be your teacher." She turns to Howard. "Could you be in charge of showing Vincent around?"

"Yes, Miss King."

"Good. Now, you two had better get inside. Vincent, Howard will show you to the cloakroom and you can find your peg. Both of you hang up your coats and come into the classroom."

"Yes, Miss King." They chorus.

Once they've put their coats away, the pair follow the other children into the classroom. Miss King beckons Vince to the front. He walks towards her nervously. Once the children have quietened, she speaks.

"Children, this is Vincent. He's joining our class and I expect you all to be very nice to him. Now, Vincent, why don't you go and sit next to Howard?" Vince sits down next to Howard, grinning happily.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"I would like you all to draw a picture of what you did in the summer holiday." Miss King announces. The class becomes instantly enthusiastic, and they begin to chat eagerly amongst their selves. Pencils and pieces of paper are grabbed, and the children start to draw. Vince turns to Howard.

"What are you drawing?"

"The cats from Aristocats. The jazz music in it is brilliant."

"Aristocats?"

"Haven't you seen it?" Vince shakes his head.

"What is it?"

"It's a film about some cats. What are you drawing?" Howard asks, leaning over.

"This is 'Boo." He begins, pointing.

"Who?"

"'Boo. He takes care of me."

"Is he your dad?"

"My what?"

"Your dad."

"What's a dad?"

"It's a man who lives in the same house as you and looks after you and isn't your brother."

"What's a brother?"

"A boy who lives in the same house as you and annoys you. Do you have any brothers?" Vince shakes his head. "Do you have any sisters?"

"What's a sister?"

"Like a brother, but a girl. Do you have any?" Vince shakes his head again. "What else is in your picture?"

"That's 'Boo's record player. It's playing music. I love music. One day I'm going to be just like David Bowie!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Hey, Titch!"

"Don't look around." Howard hisses to Vince as they begin to leave the school. "Just keep walking." Vince ignores him and turns around to face the two boys from earlier in the day.

"Please don't call me that." He says, remembering what Naboo said about being polite. "I don't like it."

"'I don't like it.'!" They repeat, mocking him. "Well, that's just tough. You are a titch."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You're tiny." The tease, pushing the small child.

"I am not!" He loses his temper end tries to lunge at the boys, but finds himself held back. He squirms and struggles, but all in vain. He eventually gives up, going limp.

"I think you boys should go and find your parents." A stern voice says. Naboo. Vince freezes. What if Naboo gets really, really angry and decides that he doesn't want him anymore? The boys run away without a word, leaving only Vince and Howard to face Naboo. "Vincent, what were you doing?" The shaman asks in a firm voice, turning the small child around to face him.

"It wasn't Vince's fault, sir." Howard says, saving Vince.

"And who are you?"

"Howard Moon, sir. I'm Vince's friend." He puts his hand out for Naboo to shake. The shaman looks him up and down bemusedly then takes it.

"I'm Naboo."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Does one of you want to tell me what just happened?"

"They were bullying Vince." Howard states indignantly.

"What do you mean, they were bullying him?"

"They were calling him names."

"Is this true?" Naboo asks, turning to Vince, who nods. "Did they do anything else to you?"

"They pushed me."

"When?"

"This morning and just now. I didn't fall over just now, but I did this morning."

"What happened after they pushed you over this morning?"

"Howard saved me."

"Really?" The small child nods eagerly, causing Howard to blush.

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing! You saved me!"

"I didn't save you. It really was nothing."

"You did save me! He did, 'Boo." Vince pronounces determinedly, turning to Naboo, who smiles.

"Thank you for helping Vince, Howard, but we have to go home, and I'm sure you do too. You'll see each other tomorrow." Naboo says, practically dragging Vince away from a waving Howard.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"'Boo, are you my dad?" Vince asks casually that evening as Naboo tucks him in. The small shaman is speechless for several moments, completely taken aback by the question.

"Why do you ask that, Vince?" He finally manages to ask.

"We were drawing today at school and I drew you, so Howard asked if you were my dad. He said a dad lived in the same house as you and looked after you. You live in the same house as me and you look after me. Does that make you my dad?" Once again, Naboo is lost for words.

"Well." He begins with a cough. "I sort of am and I'm sort of not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not your biological dad."

"What does bi-ologi-ckal mean?"

"Biological. It means that I didn't make you."

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you know about how babies are made?"

"Tony said they're made in factories."

"What?" He shakes his head in bewilderment. "They're not made in factories. They're made by two people, a man and a woman." He stops, unsure of what to say next.

"Is it like a potion?"

"Yes!" He says, relieved. "A very, very complicated potion that you can't learn about until you're much older."

"How much older?"

"50 years old at least. Anyway, even though I didn't make you, I still take care of you and care about you. Okay?"

"Okay 'Boo."

"Goodnight, Vince."

"Goodnight, 'Boo." The child says, snuggling into his pillow.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"He asked me if I was his dad, Bollo." Naboo finally manages to speak. Bollo is relieved. The small shaman has been silent since he left Vince's bedroom. Then he registers what it was that Naboo said.

"What Naboo say?"

"I said I sort of was but I sort of wasn't."

"What Vince say?"

"He asked me what I meant. I said that I wasn't his biological dad, but I still took care of him and cared about him."

"What he say?"

"He asked me what biological meant. I said that it meant I didn't make him." Bollo raises an eyebrow. Well, he tries as hard as a gorilla can to raise an eyebrow. If Naboo wasn't still in shock, he would laugh. "So then I had to explain what I meant by that."

"Naboo tell Vince about that? But he only little! He not know about that yet!"

"Of course I didn't tell him about that, you berk! I told him it was a very, very complicated potion that he couldn't try until he was much older. 50 years old at least." Bollo chuckles. "You can laugh all you want, he is never, ever doing that. He's innocent and young and he's staying that way."

"Naboo going to hate Vince being teenager."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Be good."

"I will, 'Boo."

"Good. Have a nice day."

"I will, 'Boo."

"Go on, then." Vince turns and runs into the school yard. He stops for a moment, looking around for Howard. Spotting him, he runs over.

"Hello, Howard."

"Hi Vince." The two chat happily until Howard's face suddenly pales. "Vince, please, don't look round."

"Why?"

"Because it's them and if we get into a fight we'll get into trouble."

"Them?" Vince asks, then he realises. "Howard, you can't just let them be horrible to us." He turns around. The two boys are standing there, smirking at them.

"Hello again, Titch."

"Vince, ignore them, please." Howard begs in a desperate whisper.

"It'll be fine." Vince whispers back. He turns to the boys. "I've asked you not to call me that."

"And?"

"I would like you to stop it."

"Well, Titch." One of the boys says, spitting out the name. "I don't want to stop." He pushes Vince in the chest, hard, making him fall over. He accidentally hits a particularly sensitive part of Vince's ribs, where he's been hurt many times before. Tears begin to well up in his eyes and he curls up instinctively.

"What have you done?" Howard yells, springing into action. "Go and get Miss King!" He orders, and both boys run inside, scared of this previously hidden side of Howard. "Vince, it's okay, they've gone, you're fine. Vince, it's me, it's Howard, Vince." He keeps talking, hoping that it will calm his small friend. But Vince remains curled up.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Naboo, walking away from the school, hears the commotion. Without a second thought, he runs back, faster than he's ever run before. Upon arriving at the school, he sees a crowd of children circled around something. Knowing it can't be anything good, he runs towards it. "Move! Let me through!" He yells, pushing past the children. What he sees in the centre of the circle freezes him in his tracks.

Vince, his Vince, is curled up on the ground, shaking. Howard is next to him, talking quietly. Gesturing to Howard that he should move away, he crouches down and begins to move slowly towards Vince. "Vince, it's Naboo. It's alright, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you, they're gone, Vince. You're safe. It's okay, Vince, you're safe, I'm here." He pulls the small child close, continuing to talk quietly and rubbing comforting circles on the small child's back. When Vince's heart-wrenching sobs finally stop, Naboo picks him up, and the tiny child rests his head on the shaman's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Miss King appears, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm taking Vince home. He's unwell. He should be back in school tomorrow." With that, he turns and walks out of the school grounds, leaving the speechless teacher behind him.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Naboo carries him all the way back. When they arrive, he takes Vince straight to his room. For some reason, he's not sure why, he lies Vince down on his bed instead of the child's own. Before they even arrive, the tiny child has fallen asleep with his head still on the shaman's shoulder, exhausted.

"Why Naboo bring Vince back already?" Bollo asks, appearing in the room.

"I was about a minute away from the school and I heard something going on. When I got there, he was curled up on the ground, crying. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't leave him there on his own. So I brought him back here." Naboo says in a monotone voice, not once taking his eyes off Vince. He sighs. "I've failed." He says, his voice no longer monotone, the words now filled with sorrow. "I've failed." He repeats.

"Naboo not failed."

"I have."

"No. Vince upset, it not mean that Naboo fail."

"But he's my responsibility, I'm meant to keep him safe, keep him happy!"

"Naboo can't solve everything, no matter how hard he try."

"I should have known. I shouldn't have let him go."

"Naboo did right thing."

"Did I?"

"Yes. Naboo not worry. It get better."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"No…get off me…go away! Go away! I'm sorry!" Vince cries out, sobbing. Naboo charges through into the bedroom and is by the side of the bed in seconds.

"Vince? Vince, please calm down." He begs desperately, but his efforts are unsuccessful. "Vince, please." He pulls the small child close, hoping it will help. He starts talking and making noises, even though he's not sure why. "Shh, Vince, it's me, it's Naboo. It's 'Boo. You're safe, nothing's going to hurt you. You're safe, Vince." To his relief, the sobs that were shaking Vince's tiny frame begin to slow and eventually stop. "Shh, you're safe, everything's alright."

"'Boo?" The small voice is so quiet, so scared, it breaks Naboo's heart.

"It's alright, Vince, I'm here. Everything's alright." The small child relaxes the shaman's chest, relieved.

"I was scared, 'Boo."

"What were you scared of?"

"The boys pushed me over, then I started remembering, and I was scared. I thought that they were coming to get me again."

"The bad people?" Vince nods. Naboo pulls him up so they're looking into each other's eyes. "Vince, I promise you, they aren't going to get you. You're safe."

"But what if they find me?"

"They won't, I promise. I'll never let them hurt you again."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Now, Vince, if anything happens, anything at all, that upsets or scares you, you just have to tell someone and they'll get me, okay?" Naboo asks, looking him in the eye. Vince nods.

"Yes, 'Boo." The shaman smiles.

"Good. Shall we go and find Howard?" Vince nods again, smiling back at him. They begin to walk across the playground, looking for Vince's friend. Spotting him, Vince runs, leaving an amused Naboo to follow.

When he arrives, the two children are talking animatedly. He's not sure what about. They stop when they realise he's there. Naboo smiles at Vince, then turns to Howard.

"Thank you for helping Vince yesterday, it was very kind of you. You're obviously a very good friend." Howard flusters for a moment, unable to speak.

"Thank you, sir." He finally manages to say.

"Please, call me Naboo." Howard nods, once again unable to speak. Naboo smiles at him before turning back to Vince.

"Have a good day. Remember what I said."

"I will, 'Boo."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Naboo." The head shaman says when Naboo appears in the forest several days later. He notices a small, almost invisible movement by the small shaman's side. "Hello, Vince." He says softly. The small child smiles shyly at him, still half hidden behind Naboo. "Do you have a reason for coming here today?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Naboo says shortly. Dennis is startled at the shaman's stiff tone, but speaks evenly when he replies.

"Very well." He rises from his chair. "Do you wish for Vince to remain with you, or would you rather he remain with the other shamen?"

"I would rather he remain with the other shamen." This worries Dennis. He knows that Naboo wouldn't let Vince out if his sight if he could help it. The small shaman turns to the child. "Vince, I promise I won't be very far away and if anything happens someone can come and get me, okay?" The small child nods nervously. "Good." He turns to the other shamen. "If you let him come to any harm, any harm at all, I will not be held responsible for my actions." They nod solemnly. Naboo turns and walks away. Dennis quickly follows him.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Vince is left standing in front of the shamen, looking terrified. They look back at him, most of them looking equally terrified.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"What do you mean, Tony?"

"What are we supposed to do with it?"

"He's not an it, Tony."

"What are we supposed to do with him, then?"

"Why don't we try talking to him?"

They turn to see Vince smiling slightly, but when he notices them looking, the smile quickly disappears. He begins to back away, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry…" He murmurs frightened apologies, shaking his head.

"Vince, it's alright, you're safe, it's just us. We won't hurt you." Saboo speaks in a low voice, doing his best to calm the small child. "Naboo is nearby, and you're safe with us." At the mention of Naboo's name, Vince stills. Saboo moves slowly towards him, holding out his hands. "You're safe. Nothing bad is going to happen. You're safe, Vince, I promise." He extends a hand, which, after several tense minutes, Vince takes, his own hand shaking slightly. Saboo smiles warmly at him, then leads him back to the other shamen.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"What is it you wish to speak with me about, Naboo?"

"Vince."

"What about him?"

"How do you know him? What is he to you?"

"I found him."

"Where? How?" Dennis sighs.

"Naboo, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"It is not a happy tale."

"I didn't expect it to be."

"Very well, Naboo. If you are sure." He sighs again. "I was taking a walk. The reason for it evades me at this time. As you know, my familiar is a Jaga bird named Laoni. Jaga birds are well known for their sixth sense. They can tell when people are injured, or in danger. As I walked, Laoni began to screech. This worried me greatly. She only makes such a noise in the greatest of emergencies. She flew towards a small house which I had not previously taken any particular interest in. I hurried towards it and knocked on the door. I knocked several times, each with no answer. Laoni continued screeching, so I began to search for another entrance to the building. When I found none, I resorted to…less respectable methods. I used a spell to unlock the first door I had come across. It opened with a slight creak and I entered. I searched the house, at first finding nothing." He pauses. "Naboo, are you sure you wish for me to continue? You have become quite pale."

"Yes." Naboo says in a hoarse voice. "Carry on."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"The house appeared to be abandoned. The furniture was gone, it looked as though no-one was there. But there was one room. It was locked." Dennis takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what he's about to say. "I…opened the door." He pauses, struggling to speak calmly. "The room was almost completely empty." He pauses again.

"But?" Naboo manages to choke.

"But there was something in the middle of the room. I didn't know what it was at first, I couldn't see. The light was dim and there was a cloth draped over it. I…I used a spell to light the room. I couldn't move towards it. I knew something was wrong. The room smelled of blood. It was strong. Metallic. I couldn't move. But I had to. I knew there was something wrong. Even Laoni had stopped screeching. It was nearly silent. Nearly. There was…a sound. Breathing, but it sounded harsh. Painful. It sounded like whoever, whatever was breathing was trying to be quiet. I walked over and stood by it. I still didn't know what it was."

By this time, Naboo's skin has turned deathly white and he looks faint. When Dennis has been silent for several moments, Naboo speaks.

"Go on."

"Naboo, you don't have to-"

"I do, Dennis. I have to know."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"I hadn't realised that I was shaking until I went to remove the cloth. I saw what it was, and I…" He chokes back a sob. "I couldn't move."

"The cage." Naboo says quietly. So quietly that Dennis almost doesn't hear him. But he does, and his head jerks upwards.

"What did you say?"

"The cage."

"How did you…"

"I talked to Vince about his past, and he mentioned it. Said they kept him in it." They stand silently for a few moments before Dennis continues.

"I looked into the…the cage." He struggles to say the word. "I couldn't tell what it was, at first. It took a minute or two before I realised. Realised that it was human, and it was alive. I unlocked it. The cage, I mean. I didn't know what else to do. I picked him up. He didn't cry, didn't scream, he just curled further into himself. I left. I took him."

"Why did you bring him to me?"

"I knew I couldn't look after him."

"But why me? Why not Saboo, or Diane, or anyone?" Naboo almost shouts in frustration.

"Naboo, you know why."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do." They watch each other for a moment. "You had best get back to Vince." Dennis says, drawing himself up. Naboo turns and leaves him without a word.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Naboo reaches the forest clearing where the shamen are with Vince.

"Vince, we have to go now." He turns to the shamen. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him." He speaks shortly and without emotion. He walks to the carpet and boards it. Vince copies him. They go without another word, leaving the stunned shamen in their wake.

Neither of them speaks as they fly. Vince frets silently, fearing the worst. 'Naboo's quiet. That means he's angry. It must be my fault.' He thinks. 'I must have done something bad.' Naboo is oblivious to the small child's fear, lost in his thoughts.

Vince lies awake late that night, worrying. He knows what's going to happen. He knows what Naboo is going to do. He knows what happens when he's bad. Naboo had promised he was safe, but people lie. Naboo lied to him. It hurts, but he should have expected it. He knows what's going to happen. But he hates waiting.

Naboo sits in the sitting room, brooding silently. Bollo was out DJing, so he was alone. He thinks over what Dennis had said. 'You know why.' He did, but he had lied to Dennis, refusing all knowledge in hope of avoiding the subject. Dennis had known he was lying, obviously, but he hadn't pressed the matter. It wasn't important. It wasn't.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The front door crashes open, jerking Naboo from his thoughts. The intruder storms upstairs as the door slams.

Seconds later, the shaman is face to face with Saboo, who is clearly furious.

"What are you doing here?" Naboo yelps, alarmed.

"Where's Vince?" Saboo demands, ignoring the question.

"He's in bed!"

"Did you talk to him?"

"What?"

"Did you talk to him before he went to bed?" Naboo casts his mind back.

"No…" He trails off.

"You idiot! Couldn't you see that he was scared?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was terrified!"

"Of what?"

"Of you!"

Naboo didn't think that those two words could bring his whole world crashing down around him. But they did. Vince was scared of him? He had failed. If Vince was scared of him, he was a failure.

"Why?"

"You storm away from a meeting with Dennis, furious, and hardly speak a word. Why do you think? What does he always assume anger means?"

"But…I wouldn't!"

"He doesn't know that!"

"But I've told him! I've told him that he's safe here, with me! How could he think that I would…"

"He's probably been told that a thousand times, and he never has been."

"But he is!"

"He doesn't know that!" They stand facing each other, Saboo enraged, Naboo dismayed. "Did you say Vince was in bed?" Saboo asks quietly. Naboo nods. "How loud were we shouting?" Naboo realises what Saboo is implying. Without either needing to speak, they dash off to the small child's room, hoping against hope that he didn't hear them.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

As soon as they enter the room, their eyes fall on the empty bed.

"Pedicabo." Naboo mutters.

"Language, Naboo. What if Vince hears?"

"He'd have to be here for that. Now stop acting like you're my dad and help me look." They begin to move slowly around the bedroom, searching. "Vince…Vince, it's 'Boo. It's okay, you're safe." He speaks softly, his voice barely audible. "Vince, it's me. You're safe."

"It's alright, Vince. You're safe. Everything's alright."

Naboo suddenly gestures for Saboo to be quiet. Then, in the deathly silence, he hears a noise. A tiny, faint noise. An almost silent whimper. He creeps towards the location of the sound. Saboo follows him, moving as softly as possible. They stop next to Vince's bed and crouch down next to it. Vince is curled up against the wall. But what worries Naboo is that the small child isn't muttering his usual mantra, he's just whimpering.

"Vince? Vince, it's me, it's 'Boo. You're safe, Vince, I promise. No-one's going to hurt you, you're safe, it's all okay, you're safe." Naboo speaks gently, but Vince doesn't look at him.

"Naboo, I could-"

"Saboo, I know what you're about to suggest, and no, you can't. He's scared, he doesn't need that." Saboo falls silent, and Naboo goes back to speaking softly to Vince.

""


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Vince, it's okay, everything's okay, you're safe. It's me, it's 'Boo, everything's alright, you're safe, nothing can hurt you, I promise." He sighs in frustration. "Vince, it's alright, you're safe."

"Sing." Saboo says suddenly.

"What?"

"Sing."

"What do you mean?"

"It might help."

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Naboo shakes his head. With an embarrassed cough, he begins to sing one of Vince's favourite songs.

"You're watching yourself but you're too unfair

You got your head all tangled up but if I could only make you care

Oh no love! you're not alone

No matter what or who you've been

No matter when or where you've seen

All the knives seem to lacerate your brain

I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain." As he sings, Vince's whimpers slowly begin to stop. He begins to uncurl, and slowly turns to face Naboo. His tear-streaked face almost breaks the shaman's heart as he sings the last line, his voice almost a whisper. "You're not alone." He smiles at Vince encouragingly. "It's okay. You're safe." Stretching out his hand, he grins as the small child grasps it. Vince crawls out from under the bed and Naboo hugs him close. "You're safe. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I love you, Vince." He whispers.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Several days later, they've settled back into something that vaguely resembles a routine. They wake up, eat breakfast together, Naboo takes Vince to school, Naboo collects Vince from school, and so on. If, a year ago, possibly less, anyone had told the shaman that he would have a routine and be happy with it, he would have laughed in their face. But he did have one, and he was happy with it.

Naboo walks through the school gates when he's stopped by a woman he recognises as Vince's teacher. "Excuse me, you're Vince's carer, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Has something happened? Is he alright?"

"He's perfectly fine. I believe he's talking to Howard." Naboo looks around her to see that she's right. The two children are talking animatedly about something.

"Is there something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yes, there is. Vince appears to be having a little trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Vince is struggling with reading. It's perfectly normal, a lot of children have trouble."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Read to him. It should help."

"I will." She smiles at him.

"Good."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, that's all. I'll let you go." She leaves and Naboo walks towards Vince.

"But he's brilliant! How can you not love Bowie?" The shaman smiles.

"How can you not love jazz?" He decides to intervene before an argument starts.

"Vince? Time to go home. Say goodbye to Howard."

"Bye Howard. See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Vince."

"I'll see you on Monday." The child says, completely unfazed.

"I'll see you on Monday, Vince." Howard chuckles.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"…All was quiet in the deep, dark wood. The mouse found a nut, and the nut was good." Naboo finishes, closing the book. He had had to ask Saboo what to read. Saboo had rolled his eyes and left, returning an hour or so later with a pile of books. Vince had loved every one. The one Naboo just finished quickly became a firm favourite. He's already read it three times. "There we go. Now, why don't you go and have a look at the kitchen table?" Vince stare at him, confused. Naboo doesn't say anything, he just smiles. He isn't an enigma for nothing.

Vince's squeals of delight can be heard throughout the house. "'Boo!" He calls, running back into the room. "'Boo, look!" He's holding out a package for inspection. Inside the now-open paper lay two single records.

"What are they?" Naboo asks, feigning surprise.

"Music!"

"My goodness! I wonder where they could have come from."

"Can we go and listen to them Naboo, please?"

"Well…"

"Please, Naboo?"

"Of course we can."

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." The second record ends, leaving Vince grinning brightly.

"That was amazing!" Naboo smiles at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, I think it's time for bed, don't you?" Vince nods sleepily, yawning. Naboo can't help thinking how adorable he is. He stands and puts the records with the rest of their collection. When he returns, he finds Vince lying on the floor, already asleep. Smiling, he picks the child up, doing his best not to wake him, and carries him to bed.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Saboo comes round later that night with a packet of biscuits.

"I'm an enigma. I'm hundreds of years old. I do not eat biscuits." He says, but he takes one anyway.

"You do realise what's happened, don't you?" Saboo says as they sip mugs of tea.

"What do you mean?"

"You've turned into a parent."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, no. I was just pointing it out." They go back to drinking in silence.

"You have, too."

"I have not!"

"You have." Naboo taunts in a sing-song voice. "You ha-ave!"

"Not like you, though. I'm a cool uncle. You're a dad."

"I'm not a dad."

"You are." They sit in silence again. "He loves you, you know."

"I know. I love him too. I never thought I could, you know. I never thought I could love anyone, especially not a child. But I do. I love him more than words can say." He chuckles. "I read those books to him, by the way. He loved them. Especially that one about the mouse. With the monster. It's his favourite."

"You are a dad." Saboo repeats. But this time, he speaks quietly, awe and admiration in his voice. Naboo smiles.

"Yeah. I'm a dad."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Did he like the records?"

"He loved them! He grinned the whole time they were on. He only just stayed awake to hear the end of Starman. Fell asleep on the floor as I put them away. I ended up carrying him to bed." Saboo chuckles.

"That's so sweet!"

"He's the sweetest thing ever. I love him to pieces."

"You've gone all soppy."

"Yeah, I have."

"Biscuit?" Saboo asks, offering the packet.

"Thanks. So, how have you been?"

"Not bad. There was another meeting of The Board last week."

"I missed another one?"

"Yeah. It's not important, though."

"What happened?"

"Dennis rambled on about…nothing, really. I didn't pay much attention."

"I can't keep missing them."

"well they're always in the evening, and you can't leave Vince alone."

"No, you're right, I can't. But I can't keep missing them, either."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"I don't know." They sit silently for several minutes, both of them deep in thought.

"You could-" Saboo begins. "No. It's stupid."

"No, tell me. What could I do?"

"I was going to say that you could bring him. To the meetings. He would get bored, though."

"No he wouldn't, Saboo, it's a brilliant idea! It's perfect! Do you think Dennis would let him come, though?"

"Of course he would! He loves Vince, we all do."

"Then it's settled. Let me know next time there's a meeting, and I'll bring him along."

"I will." Saboo promises, smiling.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"'Boo…" A small, tear laden voice whimpers from the door. Both shamen look over immediately to see a sight that breaks their hearts. Vince is stood in the doorway, his face streaked with tears. He runs over to them and flings himself at Naboo, burying his head in the small shaman's chest, sobbing.

"Shh, shh, everything's fine, you're safe, everything's fine, shh." Naboo murmurs comfortingly, stroking Vince's hair. When the sobs finally turn into small snuffles, Naboo gives him a hug then pulls the child up to face him. "Now. What's wrong?" Vince just shakes his head, starting to cry again. "Shh, it's fine, everything's fine. Just take your time and tell me what's wrong."

"Had…a bad…dream." Vince says, hiccupping, then buries his head back in Naboo's robe.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Vince shakes his head without removing it from the shaman's chest with a muffled "No." Naboo sighs.

"I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me about it."

"Vince, it's alright. We can help. We just need you to tell us about the dream. Nothing bad is going to happen." Saboo says quietly, but Vince still doesn't say anything, continuing to cry.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

They sit like that for several minutes before Vince calms down. Naboo pulls the child up to face him again. "We can't help unless you tell us what's wrong. Now, what was your bad dream about?"

"Bad people."

"What happened?" Naboo manages to keep his voice even.

"I was bad." Naboo doesn't say anything this time, he just waits patiently for Vince to continue. "I burned food." Naboo bites back tears, remembering what Vince had said about burning food. "They burned my arm then they put me in the cage. It hurt, 'Boo, it really, really hurt!" He dissolves into tears again and Naboo pulls him close, stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

"Shh, shh, it was just a dream. Everything's alright, no one can hurt you. You're safe, I promise."

"Sorry." Vince whimpers, his voice muffled.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Naboo says firmly.

"We're always here, day or night, whenever you need us." Saboo continues. "You should never be sorry about needing someone." Vince shuffles over to him and hugs the taller shamen, who, at first, doesn't know how to react. After a second or two, though, he hugs the small child back.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

At the end of the school day, Howard and Vince stand in the yard arguing as they wait to be collected. "But Howard, it's brilliant!" Vince exclaims.

"It's awful!"

"It's not awful! It's the work of a genius!"

"He's not a genius."

"He is!"

"He's not."

"He is!" Naboo watches them for a while, smiling. "Bowie is a genius, it's a fact!"

"He isn't! John Coltrane was a genius. David Bowie is an idiot."

"Bowie is not an idiot! He's amazing!" Naboo decides to intervene before the argument escalates.

"Vince? We have to go now."

"But Naboo, Howard doesn't like Bowie!"

"He's entitled to his opinion, Vince." Naboo says, struggling to hide a smile.

"But it's Bowie!" Vince persists. "He's amazing!"

"Be that as it may, we still need to go. Say goodbye to Howard."

"Bye Howard."

"Bye Vince. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Howard!"

"What Vince do at school?" Bollo asks when they arrive home.

"We played with dough. It was brilliant! I made animals!"

"What animals Vince make?"

"I made a caterpillar called David and a snake called Ziggy! It was great! Howard made a spider called Charles."

"Charles?"

"After a jazz musician called Charles Mingus." Vince explains. "Howard loves jazz. He's strange." Naboo smiles.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Does anyone have anything to add?" Dennis says. The shamen are sat around a table, most of them looking bored. Vince is sat between Naboo and Saboo, drawing. "No? Nothing at all?" Dennis asks when no one responds. When everyone remains silent, he sighs. "Very well then. Meeting adjourned." The shamen begin to stir. Most of them stand up, leaving only Saboo, Naboo, Dennis, Tony and Vince seated.

"Can someone help me down?" Tony calls from one end of the table.

"Get down yourself." Saboo calls back.

"I can't!"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten that you're a pink bladder."

"I am not a bladder!"

"Mollusc, then."

"I am not a mollusc!"

"Squid."

"I am not a squid!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Dennis says, raising his voice. He doesn't shout, but he speaks loudly enough to make Vince jump slightly, earning him a venomous glare from Naboo. The two shamen stop arguing, but Tony glares at Saboo every now and again.

"Sorry that the meeting was so boring." Naboo says to Vince. "You've been busy." He says, pointing to the small child's picture. "What did you draw?"

"I drew a fish! His name's Robert. He has green fins and a purple tail."

"He's a very handsome fish." Naboo says. Vince beams.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"What did Dennis do?" Saboo asks Naboo later that day.

"What?"

"You looked at him like you wanted him to die in the most horrific way possible."

"He scared Vince."

"Vince wasn't that scared. He just got a shock."

"And Dennis caused it."

"You need to relax a bit."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Are you three years old?"

"Maybe." Naboo smiles.

"'Boo! 'Boo!" Vince calls excitedly after school the next day.

"Yes?"

"Look!" He demands, pushing a piece of paper so close to the shaman's face it's millimetres away from his nose.

"I can't see it when it's that close to my face, Vince." Naboo says with a chuckle.

"Oh." Vince says, pulling the paper away and handing it to the shaman. "I made it for you!"

"It's very good." Naboo says, and he means it. He's never seen Vince's drawings before, and he's amazed at how good it is.

"It's a tiger, but he's wearing cool boots."

"They are very cool boots." The shaman agrees, smiling. "Does the tiger have a name?"

"His name's Albert."

"Albert?"

"Yes." Vince says with a decisive nod.

"Why Albert?"

"Albert is a good name for a tiger." The small child announces. Naboo just laughs.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"'Boo?" Vince asks several days later, a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naboo asks with a frown.

"Why am I different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I different to other children?"

"Everyone's different, Vince." He says, pulling Vince close.

"But I'm more different than everyone else."

"How are you different?"

"I haven't got a last name or a birthday. Everyone else has, but I haven't. Why?" The small shaman thinks carefully before he answers.

"Well." He begins. "I can find out about your last name. I'll ask Dennis. He might know. We can always choose a birthday for you. How about the 5th of July? That's the day you came here."

"I can have a birthday? Like everyone else?"

"Yes, you can. What brought all this on, though?"

"Those boys told me that everyone has a last name and a birthday, so if I didn't, I was no one. Then they started telling me I'm not important, and I'm worthless."

"The same boys as last time?" Vince nods. "I'll talk to your teacher tomorrow."

"No! Naboo, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"They said I couldn't! They said that I'd get into trouble if I did!"

"You won't. You shouldn't let them intimidate you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." Vince looks doubtful. "Now, how about a story?" The doubtful look disappears, replaced with a grin and a happy nod.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"Saboo's just over there. I won't be far, okay?" Naboo whispers. Vince nods. "Be good." Vince runs to Saboo, who welcomes him with a smile. Looking up, he nods in greeting to the smaller shaman, who returns the address, then walks away.

"Dennis, I…" Naboo begins, hesitant. The head shaman turns to face him, having not previously noticed his presence. "I…"

"What is it, Naboo?"

"I…I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I blamed you."

"Blamed me for what?"

"What happened to him. Vince, I mean. That you didn't find him sooner. I knew I shouldn't, but I did. I'm sorry." The words come out in a mumbled rush. Dennis smiles at him.

"You don't need to be sorry for that. Someone you care about was hurt. It is expected that you find someone to blame."

"I'm still sorry." Naboo insists. Dennis laughs.

"You always have been stubborn." He says, smiling fondly.

"I am not stubborn!"

"Whatever you say."

"I'm not!"

"Of course you aren't. Was there any other reason for your visit?"

"There was, actually. Vince wanted to know his name. I hoped you could help."

"His name? But he knows it. It's Vincent."

"His last name. He noticed that everyone else has one, but he doesn't."

"And he was upset about it?"

"Yes."

"I don't know it. I can try to discover it for you, though. I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

"Thank you. It will make him happy, and I would do anything for that." Dennis smiles.

"I know."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"I should get back to Vince." Naboo says, turning to leave.

"Wait." Dennis says suddenly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is."

"What is it?"

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"There's clearly something wrong. Why didn't you mention it?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"What could be so terribly wrong that you couldn't talk to me about it?"

"it's nothing. I have to go, I have to get back to Vince."

"Naboo, just tell me." The smaller shaman sighs.

"I still don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why me?"

"Naboo, I told you-"

"I know, but I still don't think it's enough."

"It is."

"It isn't!"

"Naboo, it is. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else."

"But surely there are others who are more qualified? More experienced?"

"I don't care. I knew, I still know, that you are the only one who could truly understand."

"What about Saboo?"

"He could not accommodate a child. At any rate, he lacks your patience and understanding. I worried he would react badly when he discovered Vince's past."

"And you thought I wouldn't?"

"Naboo, you are the only one I would trust with something this important. Do you think I would leave a child with someone I was not sure could look after him?" When Naboo doesn't answer, he sighs. "You should get back. I'm sure he misses you." Naboo looks up and they lock eyes, just for a moment, before the smaller shaman turns and walks away.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Naboo walks angrily back to Saboo and Vince, muttering.

"Not enough. It's not enough. It's not."

"Naboo!" Saboo calls loudly, bringing the smaller shaman back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"You were muttering."

"Was I?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." He looks up at Saboo, who glowers back at him, fuming silently. "What have I done?"

"You need to talk to Vince."

"Why? What happened?"

"He could hear you shouting."

"But he can't have! I can't have been loud enough."

"He did and you were. You have to talk to him."

"Did he get upset, then?"

"What do you think?" Naboo sighs. A thought occurs to him suddenly.

"Where is he?"

"Having a lie-down. He managed to cry himself to sleep."

"I can't have been that loud."

"You were loud enough. Anyway, he reacts worse if it's you. If it had been anyone else, it probably wouldn't have been this bad. But he trusts you."

"I should go and talk to him."

"Take him home first. Try to get him back without waking him up. You'll have plenty of time to talk to him later."

"Alright." Naboo gives another sigh. "I can't believe it. He trusted me."

"He still does. He just got a fright. He'll be fine if you talk to him." He looks up at the taller shaman.

"I hope you're right."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Naboo doesn't leave Vince's bedside as he sleeps. The shaman just sits there, waiting for him to wake up. When he finally sees Vince begin to stir, he's relieved.

"Vince?" He says softly. The child jumps up in alarm. "Shh, Vince, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Vince seems to calm a little at this, but stiffens suddenly. "What's wrong?" Vince doesn't move. "Vince, you can tell me."

"You shouted." He says almost silently.

"I know." Naboo begins. "And I'm sorry."

"You shouted." He repeats. "You shouted. It was my fault. You shouted and it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't your fault. Anyway, I wasn't shouting at you. I was shouting at Dennis."

"Was it Dennis' fault?" He asks. Naboo thinks about it for a minute.

"It wasn't any one person's fault." He says carefully.

"Why did you do it?"

"Dennis made an important decision based on one thing, and I thought he was wrong to do that."

"So you shouted at him?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have, though. It was wrong." Vince looks reassured.

"So it wasn't my fault?"

"No, it wasn't." He says, pulling the small child into a hug. "It definitely wasn't your fault."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"You talked to him, then." It's a question rather than a statement, but Naboo feels he should answer anyway.

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"Not too badly, actually. I told him that I shouldn't have shouted, and that it wasn't his fault."

"He thought it was?"

"Yes. He always does." Neither speaks for several moments.

"What were you arguing with Dennis about?"

"He gave me Vince because of one thing. Not because I had more experience, or anything like that."

"I know." Saboo says quietly.

"You know?" Naboo repeats, confused.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Who else would he choose?"

"I thought he would choose you."

"Me? Why would he choose me?"

"Well, you're close."

"Nowhere near as close as you two are. I'm just one of your friends."

"You're more than that, and you know it."

"Still, it makes sense that he would choose you."

"He said you lacked my patience and understanding. He of all people should know how limited my patience can be."

"Look at how good you've been, though. You're exactly what he needs."

"But what if I let him down again? What if I scare him?" Saboo sighs.

"I'm not going to lie to you. He'll probably end up getting scared quite a few times. But that doesn't mean it's your fault, and it doesn't mean you've let him down. Don't worry. It'll all be alright in the end."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right! When have I ever been wrong?" He says in mock offence.

"Do you want a list?" Saboo just laughs.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

A few days late, there's a knock on the door. Vince looks up from his drawing, startled.

"It's alright." Naboo says quietly, putting an arm around him gently. "Bollo, would you get that? Just tell them to go away." The ape puts down his tea with a put-upon sigh, but does as the shaman asks.

"What are you drawing?" Naboo asks, hoping to draw Vince's attention away from the knock. The small child pulls his eyes away from the door and explains his picture.

"He's a monkey, but he's really hairy, like Bollo." Naboo studies it for a minute, squinting.

"Is he wearing a hat?" Vince nods enthusiastically.

"A green one!"

They're still admiring the picture when Dennis comes through the door, Bollo close behind.

"You go now. Naboo no want to see you. Naboo annoyed with you. You go." At this Dennis looks at the smaller shaman, who squirms.

"Not annoyed, just-" Dennis cuts him off.

"Why are you annoyed?"

"I'm not, I-" Dennis cuts him off again.

"Why, Naboo?" They look at each other, staring each other down, before Naboo drops his head.

"I still don't think it's enough."

"You don't trust my judgement?"

"It's not that, I just don't think it's enough."

"I do."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Seeing that Naboo is still not satisfied, Dennis turns to Vince. "Vincent, I have to ask you a very important question and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can, alright?" The small child give a slight, frightened nod.

"Yes, sir." He says, his voice tiny. Naboo frowns at the form of address, but doesn't say anything then, promising himself he'll speak to the child later.

"There's no need to be frightened, Vincent." He nods, but doesn't get any less frightened. "Are you happy here with Naboo?" Vince looks confused. After a few moments, he gives a tentative nod, as though afraid of giving the wrong answer. Dennis rewards him with a rare smile before turning back to Naboo. "See? What more do you need? Vince says he's happy, and he's certainly safer. Anyway, it wasn't just one point."

"Alright, alright." Naboo says, holding up his hands. "You win. Did you come here for any particular reason?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me what that reason was?"

"Yes, I am. I found out Vince's name."

"How?"

"Shaman, Naboo, remember? We can do magic."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, what is it?"

"This" He says, pointing to the child. "is Vincent Noir."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Noir?" Vince asks quietly.

"Yes." Dennis nods, smiling.

"I've got a name?"

"Yes." Vince stands there, looking bewildered. The news seems to have stunned him into silence.

"Thank you, Dennis." Naboo says, turning to the taller shaman. He crouches down next to Vince and looks him in the eyes. "I need you to go with Bollo for a little bit while Dennis and I have a talk. You're not in trouble, and you haven't done anything wrong, but Dennis and I need to discuss a few things and you'll probably get bored. Is that alright?" Vince nods nervously. Naboo smiles at him. "Thank you." He looks up at Bollo. "Is that alright?" The ape nods.

"Come on Vince. You show me drawing." Bollo says, taking the small child's hand. Naboo waits until they've left the room before turning to Dennis.

"Naboo, is something the matter?"

"Have you found them?" Dennis shakes his head sadly.

"Not yet. I'm sorry."

"Do you have any idea who they are?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"No. You know I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything at all."

"I know."

"We are trying, Naboo, I promise." The smaller shaman sighs.

"I know."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"'Boo?" Vince asks timidly as the shaman tucks him into bed that evening.

"Yes, Vince?"

"Does this mean I'm normal now? Since I've got a name?"

"Oh, Vince." He sighs, pulling the small child into a hug. "You're so much better than normal. You're amazing." Vince pulls away, looking disbelieving.

"M'not. Not amazing. M'bad." Naboo looks the small child in the eyes.

"Is that what they told you? The bad people?" The only reply he gets is a small, scared nod. Naboo feels the anger boiling up inside him, but he pushes it back down and manages to speak calmly. "They were wrong, Vince. They were wrong about everything. You are amazing, and you shouldn't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Okay." Vince whispers. Naboo smiles at him.

"Good. Now, shall we read a story?" Vince smiles back at him, nodding. "How about The Very Hungry Caterpillar?" Vince nods again. He finds the book, opens it, and begins to read. "In the light of the moon…"

Vince is asleep long before he finishes the story. Smiling at him, Naboo pulls the covers over the small child and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Vince." He whispers. "I love you."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Be good." Naboo says as he drops Vince off at school.

"I will be, 'Boo."

"I know." He says, smiling. "Off you go, then. Have fun." Vince grins at him then runs off excitedly.

"Howard!" He yells, charging towards the other boy. Naboo chuckles to himself as he leaves.

"Whoa there!" Howard exclaims when Vince runs into him, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa there?" Vince asks, laughing.

"Yes sir."

"You're strange, Howard."

"You're calling me strange?"

"Yes. I am."

"If one of us is strange, it's you."

"I'm not strange!"

"Of course not, Vince." Howard says, with as much sarcasm as a child of his age can muster.

"I'm not. I've got a name now, and a birthday."

"Of course you've got a name. It's Vince."

"No, I've got a last name now."

"What is it?"

"Noir."

"That's a nice name."

"I like it. My birthday's on the 5th of July." Howard nods, as though giving his approval. Vince beams at this.

"What did you do over the weekend?" Vince asks as they sit on a low wall in the yard, swinging their legs back and forth.

"We had a picnic in the park and fed the ducks. What about you?"

"Found out my name and birthday. Drew a monkey in a hat."

"That sounds like fun." Vince nods.

"It was."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Howard and Vince stand, chatting happily as Vince waits for Naboo.

"Titch!" The shout cuts across the conversation they're having.. The smaller child jumps slightly, but soon recollects his self. He shakes his head, seemingly at himself, stands up straight and puts his shoulders back.

"Vince, please, just ignore them." Howard begs, but Vince refuses.

"I can't just ignore them. They'll just keep going if I do."

"But Vince-" Howard begins, but he doesn't have time to finish his sentence.

"Alright, Titch?"

"Please don't call me that."

"You don't have a name, though, do you?"

"I do."

"Not a proper one. You've just got a first name, because you're not normal."

"What, and you're normal?"

"Of course! We're not freaks like you."

"If you're normal, I certainly don't want to be." This gets him a hard push in the chest. He stumbles, but manages to steady himself.

"Are you saying we're freaks like you?"

"I am not a freak!"

"You don't have a name."

"I do!"

"Not a proper one."

"I do! My name is Vincent Noir." He says proudly. The boys look at him for several moments before bursting into laughter.

"Noir? What sort of name is that?"

"It's my name!" Vince says. He's trying to be brave, but he looks as though he's going to burst into tears.

"It's a freakish name, just like you."

This breaks Vince and he runs out of the school gates, the tears beginning to fall. He passes Naboo and Bollo, who exchange a look, then run after him.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Vince runs and runs, not stopping. He doesn't know where he's going, but he keeps on running. He needs to get far away, as far away as he can. The further away he gets, the safer he'll be.

Finally exhausted, he slumps against the closest wall. He doesn't recognise his surroundings. Somehow this manages to scare him and reassure him at the same time. Being in a strange place scares him, but if he doesn't recognise where he is, he must be far away. Those boys were right. He was a freak. The bad people had been right. He was freakish and stupid. He was stupid to think that 'Boo really wanted him. He was stupid to think he was safe with 'Boo. Soon, 'Boo would hit him, just like the bad people had. Just like everyone would. He shouldn't have started to let his guard down. It would make it easier for him to get hurt. No one wanted him. He should have known that by now. No one could, because he was a freak. They were right, they were all right. He was a freak.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he buries his head in them and sobs.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"He went down here."

"Naboo sure?"

"No, but what's our alternative? Did you see him?" Vince stirs as he hears the voices. Standing up, he starts to run again. Soon, though, he finds himself looking at a dead end. He curls back up into a ball, making himself as small as possible.

"I'm almost certain I saw him go down here." Vince hears Naboo say. Moments later, Bollo and the shaman appear several meters in front of him. "Vince!" Naboo calls out, running towards him. As Naboo gets close, he holds out his hand to put it on Vince's arm as though to reassure himself he's really there. Vince flinches, but Naboo doesn't see.

"We get Vince home." Bollo says, scooping the child up, not noticing when he flinches again.

Vince knows that he's going to be hit, so he doesn't say anything. He knows that'll only make things worse. He just stays still, hoping that not moving will lessen Naboo's anger. It sometimes worked when the bad people punished him. He hoped it would work with Naboo as well. He deserved it, of course. It was his fault he was a freak. It was all his fault.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

When they get back, Bollo sets Vince down on his bed and pulls up a chair, motioning for Naboo to sit in it.

"Bollo leave you two alone." Naboo looks up at him from the chair.

"Thanks, Bollo."

"It nothing." The ape calls as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Naboo faces Vince, who's sitting with his head lowered and his hands wringing nervously in his lap.

"Vince?" He says quietly. The small child's head jolts upwards immediately. Naboo can see that his eyes are wide with fear. He puts his hand out to rest it comfortingly on Vince's shoulder, but, when he does, he notices that the wide eyes close and the tiny body tenses. "Vince?" He receives no response. "Vince, what's wrong?" Still no answer. "Vince, tell me what's wrong." He speaks more firmly this time. Vince's eyes snap open, but he doesn't speak. Naboo supresses a sigh. "Vince, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Are you scared? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Vince doesn't speak, he just sits there, looking terrified. "Vince, if you're hurt, I need to know. Are you?" When he receives no reply, he stands up. "I'll be back in a moment."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"I can't do it."

"Naboo can."

"I can't."

"Naboo can."

"I can't. He won't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I think he's scared of me."

"Why he be scared of you?"

"I don't know. I thought he'd overcome this. I thought he wasn't scared of everyone anymore. I thought he wasn't scared of me, at least."

"He not talk to you at all?"

"Not a word. He's just sitting there, looking terrified."

"Naboo go back in and talk to him again. You find out what wrong and make it better."

"I can't! He won't talk to me!"

"Naboo be patient. He come round eventually."

"He won't! He's terrified! He hasn't said a word."

"Naboo just be patient. It all be fine."

"What if it's not?"

"It will be. Naboo just stay calm and be gentle. You take time and Vince talk to you eventually."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Naboo cross that bridge when he come to it. For now, you just try your best."

"I hope you're right, Bollo, I really do."

"Of course Bollo right. When Bollo ever been wrong? It all go fine."

"I hope so."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Taking a deep breath, Naboo opens the door. Vince is still sitting on the bed, his head lowered. Naboo approaches him slowly.

"Vince?" He asks quietly. "Vince, it's alright. It's just me. It's just 'Boo." The small child doesn't seem to hear him. "Vince?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He whispers almost silently, over and over again.

"Vince, it's just me. It's alright. It's safe."

"I'm sorry, please don't, I'm sorry…"

"Vince, you don't need to be sorry."

"Please don't, please don't…"

"Please don't what, Vince? What do you think I'm going to do?" Vince looks at him as though it's obvious.

"You're going to hit me." Naboo doesn't speak for several minutes, trying to contain his anger.

"Why do you think I would do that?" He finally manages to say, his voice strained.

"Everyone does."

"Everyone?" Vince nods.

"Everyone always does. Everyone always does. You will."

"No." Naboo says. "I won't. I will never, ever hit you."

"But you're angry."

"I'm not angry."

"But I deserve it."

"What?" he asks, aghast.

"I deserve it."

"Why would you deserve it?"

"Because I'm a freak."

"You are not a freak."

"But-"

"No." Naboo interrupts him. "Never think that. You are not a freak, no matter what anyone says. You are not a freak, and you do not deserve to be hit. No-one deserves that, especially not you."


End file.
